


Lab Fires and Coffee

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CC Jitters, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lab fires, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Cisco wonders why they've never done this before.The three of them hanging out together outside of the looming threat of the city exploding or Barry dying hanging over their heads.The taste of coffee lingers in his mouth as he watches Caitlin and Iris laugh in front of him.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow & Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Iris West
Kudos: 11





	Lab Fires and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friendship fic but it's written with the three of them getting together eventually in mind :)

Cisco wonders why they've never done this before. 

The three of them hanging out together outside of the looming threat of the city exploding or Barry dying hanging over their heads. 

The taste of coffee lingers in his mouth as he watches Caitlin and Iris laugh in front of him. 

"Wait no, so you're telling me you two set the lab on fire for science?!" Iris exclaims as she looks between him and Caitlin for conformation, a laugh escapes her lips as Caitlin nods and continues on with the story. 

"Yes! Hartley was so furious at the time but it was totally worth it when Wells found out and was immediately chill with it and Hartley freaked out even more!" Caitlin giggles as the memory takes over and she shakes her head fondly as she leans back against the Jitters chair. 

"It's all apart of the process, Rathaway." Cisco chimes in mocking Eo-Well's voice. Cisco laughs as he remembers the look on Hartley's face at the words, "Oh, he was so mad." 

"Furious." Caitlin says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, I wish I was there." Iris responds as she raises her own coffee mug to her lips a wistful smile on her lips. Cisco clears his throat, "Well, maybe we could do it again?" He questions, eyes drifting between the two of them, Cisco watches as both of their eyes fill up with excitement and Caitlin sits back up in her seat. 

"Seriously?!" Cisco only nods at Iris's question. 

"I mean yeah, why not right? It's not like we've got anything better to do." He replies with a small shrug of his shoulders. Caitlin gives him a wide smile as Iris moves out of her seat to stand. 

“Well, what are we waiting on? Let’s go!” She beams, already pushing her chair in, the coffee that she was slowly sipping on long forgotten. Caitlin gets up with her before she stops and motions towards the coffee table they were just sitting at. 

“Hold on, who’s gonna pay for coffee?” The three of them look between each other before Cisco speaks up. 

“Alright I’ll do it.” Iris smiles as Cisco begins to put cash on the table. 

“Next time, I’ll pay.” She says, her feet already walking towards the door. Caitlin’s eyebrows raise at the words, “There’s going to be a next time?” 

“Obviously! You two are fun to hang out with, and besides I’ll need to pay you guys back for blowing up Caitlin’s lab.” Cisco laughs as Iris walks out the door and gives Caitlin a shrug of his shoulders before following her, catching up to the other woman easily. 

Cisco and Iris laugh even harder when they hear Caitlin shout from behind them, “We’re not blowing up my lab! Cisco! Iris! Not my lab!” 


End file.
